Kong
Appearance True to his namesake, he looks like King Kong. He has a gorilla face and a husky body. He is very fat and has an ape like head with grey shaven hair. He has beady eyes, a small nose close to his eyes which are close together, and a giant mouth. He wears the Oeno elementary school uniform which onsists of a green jacket and pants, a white undershirt and a blue tie. Personality HE is a mean bully who enjoys hurting others. However, he is a coward and refuses to take responsibility for his actions, as shown when he ran away after Largo the dog got hurt and said it wasn't his fault despite him chasing it into the street. He also doesn't keep promises, as he promised the school actor he would leave him and Sharaku alone if he would go see his sister pretending to be Black Jack. He is an annoying, self centered brat. However, there is some good in him as he respects his mother and deeply loves his sister (who is far kinder and cuter than he is and ever will be), willing to pay ten million for Black Jack to operate on her. Background He lives with his mother and sickly younger sister in a small house, and it seems they are poor or at least lower middle class. His father is never seen or mentioned. He enjoys bullying others and has a bad reputation at school. He also enjoys hanging out with his fellow bullies and picking on his favorite victim Sharaku. Plot He is mostly shown being a jerk and bullying the other smaller kids. However, he does play a big part in episode 4, where his sick sister's condition is worsening. She begs him to get Black Jack to treat her and knowing Black Jack charges astronomical prices, decides to have the school actor pretend to be Black Jack and visit her daily and give her fake inspections to make her feel assured. Unfortunately, this backfires when she wants him to perform surgery on her. The real Black Jack then appears and demands ten million yen. Kong agrees and promises to work hard and pay for it. However, Black Jack feels merciful and asks the fake Black Jack how much he wants to charge. He says he would do it for one thousand yen and Black Jack accepts. However, afterwards Kong breaks his promise not to bully anymore as he is seen chasing Sharaku down the hall. He continues to appear as a minor recurring background character. Relationships * Sharaku: He enjoys bullying and tormenting Sharaku, and seems especially interested in peeling off the x shaped bandage off of Sharaku's face. * Pinoko: He finds her annoying and she reciprocates this as she often comes to Sharaku's defense and often reprimands him for his actions. * Chiyoko: Like Pinoco, Chiyoko dislikes Kong and frequently admonishes him for his behaviors but Kong does not respect her as his elder and usually continues to cause mischief and ignore her, with her often chasing after him and trying to teach him a lesson as a result. * Black Jack: He is grateful to Black Jack for saving his sister. Quotes Trivia * His sister looks nothing like him or his mother, so it is possible she takes after their father. * He looks like King Kong, which is even alluded to by Sharaku and Pinoko in episode 4. Category:Males Category:Characters